Family Secrets
by animeloverhomura
Summary: My take on what could happen for the rest of the Akai family to find out their eldest son is alive. I changed some things in the story so I could include Amuro and Mary, but it mostly follows a similar format to the Scarlet chapters in the manga.
1. Chapter 1

So in this fanfiction I'm going to just pretend somethings happened so Akai knows who Mary is. I'm also going to pretend that Mary and Conan have met for a full conversation. For Shinichi and Sera I think I like it about as much as Ai and Conan. I know it's not going to happen, find it cute when there are moments about it, but don't make stories about it either. I think there might be some connection between Shiho and Mary, but won't include it. Also, I want Amuro to be in this so he and Akai talked about what actually happened to Scotch. This is going to be almost exactly like the real explanation.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I don't suppose you would care to explain what's going on, Kudo-kun?" Mary Sera asked with an annoyed expression and a raised eyebrow. The walk was taking even longer under the depressing, cloudy sky that was above them.

"Oh, come on mama. We didn't have anything to do anyway." Masumi Sera, the current physically oldest, gave a smile and continued on in her unusually girly clothes. Dressed in a striped skirt, she spun a 180 and turned to Conan, "But what did you want to talk to us about anyways?"

Conan responded with a smile, "It's a project I was working on for a while. I asked someone to protect Haibara, or Miyano Shiho as you know her, and that person and I agree that it might be time for you to find out." He wanted to tell them who was protecting her, but they most likely would not believe him without proof.

They walked up to the Kudo mansion, the other two making note of the house as they walked in, "Wait," Sera said, "Doesn't someone live here right now?" That seemed to be a flaw in the plan, and upon hearing that Mary turned to glare at Conan, who flinched under her aura.

"He has something to do with what we're going to be talking about, so just wait a while, he's going to explain everything." They walked inside and Conan led them to the living room.

"Ni-san?!" Sera said seeing Shukichi, her second brother, with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hi, Haneda Meijin," Conan turned to Sera and another one of Mary's death glares, "Well, he has to do with this secret to, so it's easier to tell you all at once."

"Masumi? Who's this with you?" he asked, "Mamma?"

"Yes, Shukichi, now silent. We can explain to you the full story later, but I was poisoned and instead of killing me I was shrunk. Now," she said turning to Conan, "What is it you want us to see so badly?"

A door opened and Subaru Okiya came in, followed shortly by Amuro Tooru. "I can answer that," the former said, "I asked the kid to bring you here for an explanation." Then Conan's phone beeped.

"Ah, sorry, I need to check on something. Can you handle the explanation without me?" Seeing their nod, Conan ran out the door and locked it, before hopping on his skateboard and zipping away.

"So, I suppose we should start with introductions for those who don't know us. I'm Amuro Tooru, an apprentice of Mouri-san's and a part time worker at Poirot. This is Subaru Okiya, a graduate student who currently resides in this house." He said, pointing at himself then to Subaru. Subaru then sat down and waited and Amuro continued his explanation, "I'm sure you were all at least told that this had to do with protecting the girl who lives next door?" Seeing their nods, he continued, "Well then, let's have a mystery, it all starts with a simple body exchange trick."

That soon got the attention of the audience, as all three loved mysteries. "A man gets shot in the head at Raiha pass then is burned in his car. The fingerprints from that man's right hand, which had narrowly missed being burned, matched the prints on a cell phone belonging to a certain boy which the man previously held. Thus, it was concluded that the person who had died was indeed that man." All three felt their eyes widen at the description of the death or their brother or son, but failed to see what the point of this conversation was.

"But," Subaru inserted in, having Amuro step to the side and motion for him to continue, "It's strange. The person who was burned was left handed, but the prints on the phone were from his right hand. Of course, there is a chance that the man's other hand was occupied at the time, but there is also a chance that he had no choice but to hold the phone with his other hand… because another man had picked up the phone before he did was right handed."

"Now then," Amuro continued, much to Mary's annoyance "a little quiz. Which of the three men picked the phone up? A fat greasy man? A thin man with a cast for his neck? Or an old man with a pacemaker?"

The three family members looked at each other before simultaneously saying, "The second man?"

"Wonderful job," Amuro falsely applauded them, stopping when he felt Mary's glare grow sharper.

"But shouldn't your mystery man's fingerprints also be there?" Mary said, leaning one shoulder on the couch. She knew who he was implying as the mystery man, but chose not to admit any connection.

Haneda Meijin joined in, "Yeah, especially if he took the phone after, why would it matter if someone else touched it?"

"Well," Amuro continued, "What if the 'mystery man' as you call him laced his fingers with glue? Escaping with the woman who shot him and staying out of sight of the two people who were watching them from afar?"

"You mean he's alive!?" Masumi jumped out of her seat and had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Masumi, sit down." Mary commanded, not wanting to play any hand they had with these two people who they did not know, even if she was just as hopeful. "You may continue."

"The men who were watching from a distance were completely fooled from the blood coming out of the man's head," Subaru said, then continued seeing their confused expressions with, "the man always wore a black knit hat. There is a professor in the neighborhood who can invent all sorts of gadgets, including something that spouts fake blood. So the men were fooled because they asked the woman to shoot the mystery man in the head, because that was how the man always ended people's lives. To check even, certain members of their organization disguised as him and appeared in front of his associates or family members."

The who family knew that Shuu was the 'mystery man' as soon as they heard the words black knit cap, but remained silent to see where this was going. If it was just a theory with no evidence then it was just a waste of time. "Oh," Mary continued, "Sounds like your 'mystery man' is quite the person."

"Yes, but he is not the one who came up with the plan. No, that can be proven with his final words. 'Who would have thought it would come to this?' and the woman's response of, 'I know. I'm surprised as well.' At first, this seems like someone lamenting on his bad luck, but if you add in a few missing pieces the meaning changes drastically." Amuro paused, then continued, "Who _besides him_ , would have thought it would come to this. Then he really becomes rather easy to find. All you need to do is find anyone who mysteriously appeared around the boy."

"Yes," Subaru continued for him, "People like Amuro for example. People like both of you. And," he stopped and pulled down his turtleneck to show the voice changer. Taking off his glasses, he then ripped the mask off the show the person known as Okiya Subaru switch to Akai Shuichi. Switching the voice changer off he coughed and continued in a different face and voice, "People like me."

""Shuu-nii!"" Masumi and Haneda Meijin cried, with Mary's eyes widening as she gasped in shock and covered her mouth. Masumi jumped over the coffee table and squeezed her arm around Akai's neck laughing and crying all at once. "Is it really you? Not someone else like on the bell tree express, Shuu-nii?"

"Of course Masumi." He said as he wrapped his arms around his sister and held on to her, then looked up at his other family members. Haneda Meijin was crying and stood shocked in disbelief, while Mary kept switching between shocked and suspicious by the second.

"Wait," She said, "You still haven't answered some of my questions." She made eye contact and tried to keep a calm mask on even seeing her supposedly dead son in front of her. She pointed to Amuro, "First who are you?"

He gave a smirk and answered, "Furuya Rei, member of Japan's secret police at your service. I am a current double agent in the organization, so I was also disguised as Akai for a while under their orders."

"Uh-but," Mary stuttered, still feeling like this was all a wonderful dream she was going to wake up from soon. She looked into the eyes of the man who claimed to be her son with her daughter wrapped around him in a full hug and said, "And then, who was the person in the phrase 'who _besides him_ would have thought it would come to this?"

"Well now," Akai said, "You seem to know him quite well since he is the one who contacted all of you without any help from me."

"You can't mean-" Masumi started.

"Sorry guys, I'm back," came through the house as they heard the door open and close. As soon as he was within sight Mary lept of Akai and started suffocating Conan.

"THANK YOU, GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH! I KNEW YOU WERE AMAZING, THANK YOU FOR SAVING HIM!" She cried, not noticing his attempts to escape and get some air.

"Masumi, your smothering him," Haneda Meijin said, wiping the recent tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, so much." Masumi whispered in one heartfelt sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to make it so that Amuro knows Shiho's alive just cause I wanna. This chapter is also going to have some guessing on my part.

"So, I guess you've been told everything?" Conan looked up at Akai for confirmation, receiving it in the form of a swift nod. He then turned to the rest of the family, "Sorry for keeping it from you all."

"It's fine," Masumi wiped the tears from her eyes, "all that matters is that he's alright now."

"Yes but… how do you know my sons? When did you come up with this plan, and what about Shukichi?" Mary turned and stood in front of her family protectively. "I certainly hope you haven't been involving him in any of this." Akai and Masumi either death glared or looked at Conan respectively.

"No, I never even told him I was going against an organization, he only knows about it from you. I met him on a murd… well on a couple of murder cases. And there was a kidnapping one… and there was one that could be considered a thievery." As the list continued all present thought about how many cases he runs across and decided as impossible as it sounds it was probably the truth.

"And you are able to just call him up whenever you want after a few cases?" Masumi asked, looking between her brother and friend.

"No," Shukichi spoke up, "I actually have a girlfriend who is in the police so he knows her pretty well. We have met a few times after that, the kidnapping one was her and she had something kind of stolen during the thievery."  
"Ah, I-I see." with blinking eyes, Mary finally consented to the fact that Conan both knows the police well enough and runs into enough murder cases for this to easily happen.

"So, are we going to start talking about how you're a kid?" Shukichi changed topic to the one that seemed most important to him.

"Yeah, I knew you had shrunk but I haven't been able to understand how." Akai included.

"Well, actually," Mary turned and pointed to Conan, "I was drugged but he most likely knows more about what happened than I do."

Conan nodded and began, "Well, I don't know the circumstances that led to her being drugged, but I do know more about the drug. It is called the APTX 4869, and was created by the organization to be a poison that killed without leaving a original people who worked on it, Hell's angel and the mad scientist, were killed without finishing the drug. So, the production of the drug was continued by Miyano Shiho or Sherry. After the death of her sister Akemi, she refused to continue making the drug and was imprisoned. Instead of waiting for the organization she decided to try to commit suicide by taking her own drug, which resulted in her shrinking. The drug was made to be a poison when she worked on it, but there is a high chance it was originally intended to be something else when her parents worked on it."

"Do you know what that other purpose was?" Sera eyes were full of curiosity.

"I'm not certain but I was hoping maybe Furuya could try to look into it?" Conan turned to the man who stood lost in thought.

"I probably could, but if I show too much interest people are going to get suspicious."  
"That's all I ask."

"Then, why did you two come to Japan? You must have been safer in England?" Akai looked back at his mom and sister, confused.

"We came to find Conan-kun!" Sera jumped in, "he was also shrunk so we came to find him."

"Huh?" Furuya said, "how did you know he was shrunk?"

"Well, he appeared on live television in England on a case a while back, I recognized him from when we were kids and knew about Mom's condition so it wasn't hard to piece together."

"Knew him when you were kids?" Akai's brain sped through different people she could have possibly known as a kid.

"Show him Conan-kun."

Sighing, Conan stood up with a rising blush covering his cheeks and took off his glasses. All present who had no idea what he was doing were sending him confused looks as he set his glasses on the table and made eye contact with Akai saying "I know your your true identity. This onii-san is a pierrot."

" _Onii-san is a pierrot!"_

Akai stood up suddenly, eyes wide open, "You were there... at the beach."

"Beach nii-san?" Shukichi was thoroughly confused.

"The day I decided to join the FBI… he was there." Shukichi's eyes lit up in recognition of the case he had participated in.

"Then… you're-"

"Kudo Shinichi's shrunken form." Akai smirked while finally confirming his theory as Furuya's eyes went wide in disbelief then stopped with understanding.

"Why pick a name like Edogawa Conan?" Amuro asked, it seemed to all of them that a name like that would attract too much attention.

"Well, actually I didn't plan it. After I was shrunk I went over to the professor and explained to him what happened. Then Ran showed up because 'Shinichi' had not returned home and found me. I didn't want her involved so I pretended to be a normal kid. We were in the library so when she suddenly asked for my name the first thing that came to my mind was the names of book authors…" Conan trailed off, embarrassed.

All others laughed and Conan blushed harder, "Well, sorry!"

"Actually, I think the name is rather fitting. Mystery novel authors as the name of the world's greatest detective. It's a bit ironic."

"If you say so…"

The Akai family was finally reunited.

So, we'll see about doing any more. I might be done with this fanfiction, but if I think of something else to add I will. Send me a review on any idea's you have. I love how like someone said online, in chapter 972 not a full minute after Shuichi Akai met Shinichi Kudo a car falls off a bridge next to them.


	3. Another idea

This in **NOT** a continuation. I am starting a different way the secret could be revealed. Sorry, but this is how it's going to work out. I might do a **continuation** of the previous part, one person recommended that, but I want to try this first. I am going to **make up** some things for a murder case so this probably would never work but I still want to try it out.

"Ahhhhh!" Conan and Masumi looked up at the familiar sound of a scream, then began running to the room that the sound was from. They had been going out to lunch after Conan came, saying that he had something he wanted to talk to them about. Unknown to the Sera's, Conan had decided that it was becoming a good time to tell them that Akai Shuichi faked his death. Of course, this could be something that would be better to not spill all at once, so he decided to start giving them hints before they met with Subaru for the full explanation.

Inside a room Conan and Sera found a man hung by the neck, a shocked expression covering his face. Calling the police, it was decided that there were three suspects as usual as the only ones with motives.

"What happened?" Mary asked, coming up to the two after they had not returned, "Another one?" Her raised eyebrow conveyed exactly how tired she was of Shinichi's terrible, terrible luck.

"A murder… I think we have most of it worked out," Masumi Sera said with a cheery smile, unable to have any negative emotions associated with Conan. "We know who did it, we just need to figure out their alibi. They were apparently at a party during to estimated time of death, there was someone wearing the clothes that person made for themselves at the party. That person has the only copy of the clothes."

"I see, so there is no second pair? And you're sure that they were the one in the clothes?"

"Yeah, there was no time for her to change clothes, when we got him she was wearing those clothes. Also, she used the last of that type of fabric to make the dress, all stores stopped selling that fabric months ago and she bought the last bit."

"Oh, I think I might have it!" Conan interjected, "give me a second." He began to run off, leaving Masumi and Mary behind.

At the bottom of the apartment building there was a fabric store which Conan entered with a smile. "Miss," he began causing the clerk to look down to him through her long brown hair, "can I ask you some things about the girl living upstairs?"

After a short conversation he left and returned back to the apartment with the victim, telling Sera what he figured out and making a call to someone.

"Well, I suppose we can continue the investigation at the police station-" Megure mumbled, only to be interrupted by the detectives who were always at the scene of the crime.

"Wait, we know who did this," Sera confident smirk being mirrored by the two not-children behind her.

"Ms. Uryu, you were cleared of suspicion because your dress only has one copy right?"

"Y-yes," she turned to face them with worry being masked by a glare, "the fabric I used has no copies so I had to have. Why?"

"Well, I see no reason to believe that the dress used at the dance was the same type, we only saw a recording of a girl with a hat, not the person under it."

"That fabric has a very distinct color, who on earth could have-"

"Dye." Conan interrupted, "If you dye fabric with a similar texture another color it will look the same. Then all you need to do is give the dress and hat to a friend or customer asking them to wear it to the dance."

"B-but who would I ask," the girl's glare was quickly losing shape and her worry was beginning to show through, "If that person came over and said they wore that dress it would be game over."

"That's why I made a call, I asked my friend in Osaka to talk to your sister who happened to have visited recently and left for some just shortly after the crime. She doesn't pay much attention to news so I doubt she would have known about this unless you said something."

The girl finally lost her last defence, crumbling and sinking to her knees in defeat. The case was finally over.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ah, Conan-kun." Subaru Okiya called out to him with a wave from the parking lot.

"Subaru-san? What are you doing here?" Conan attracted the attention of the two Sera women who were just as curious.

"Professor told me that you were supposed to come to his house for the night, but when you didn't show up we guessed that you were stuck at a murder." Conan gave a slight embarrassed laugh at that, looking at the ground with a sigh. He did, however, hear the hidden message of 'I was expecting you to come so that we could slowly tell my family that I was alive, what happened?'

"You kids…" a quiet whisper that fill filled with hate left the criminal's mouth, "It was your fault wasn't it."

All four geniuses looked up when they heard a painful yell of a police officer ring out, showing that the criminal had knocked them out and grabbed his gun. Less than a second later the bullet was fired, but due to the shooters inexperienced, completely missed. Instead the bullet hit the fuel tank of a giant truck behind them, resulting in a deafening explosion.

Once the explosion ended, the police officers ran out to find that all four had fallen into a crack in the ground that had opened to an underground train track. "Are you all alright?!" Megure asked as he reached down into the hole.

"We're fine," was the yell from Masumi that came back, "Nothing's broken."

Megure stopped for a moment to hear the message that a subordinate wanted to say, then turned to convey it to the four. "The telephone line is broken, we can't make any calls. It will take some time to get you out of there."

"It's fine," a yell from Subaru reached the top, "we're on a train track so there's an exit somewhere, we can start heading north and you can come pick us up from that direction."

A yell of confirmation was enough for the group of four to stand up and begin walking.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, hold on Subaru-san," Masumi stood in front of him after a few yards, "you have a scratch on your cheek."

Subaru's eyes widened for the first time in a long while, revealing Akai Shuichi's vibrant green ones. This was bad.

"Wait Masumi," Mary command, "something about that seems off."

"Ah, well-" Conan tried to but in.

"A mask?!" Mary finally said in a whisper of shock, stepping in front of her daughter as a shield and going on full defence. "Who are you."

Akai turned to Conan with a worried look, easily conveying the phrase, 'what should we do?' to the boy who knew the most about the situation.

Conan sighed and gave a small, dead smile to the girls, "Sorry, we wanted to build up to it so that it wouldn't be as much of a surprise but I guess there's nothing we can do now." Then turning to Subaru he added, "Maybe we should just start with an explanation."

Subaru nodded and while under the suspecting glares of the girls in his family he cleared his throat and found a place on the ground to sit. "I suppose I should start with this, what do you know about Akai Shuichi's death."

"What do you know?" Mary's harsh voice broke in, leading Subaru to give a smile that had an air about it that was far too familiar for her tastes.

Subaru turned to Masumi Sera to get an answer to his question.

"W-well, I know that Shuu-nii died while on a mission for the FBI, he was working to bring down a huge organization and died in the line of duty."

"Right, and do you know where he died?"

"Um, in Japan right."

"Yes, at Raiha pass to be exact. Interestingly enough it was only hours after spending a week with Conan-kun here." Mary's glare shifted from Subaru to Conan, who gave a startled flinch at the unwanted attention.

"What are you suggesting?" Mary decided that she would not be able to learn anything from staring at Conan and switched her gaze back to Subaru.

"Well, I'll get to that later. But yes, the man died in Japan on duty while trying to get rid of a dangerous organization. He was shot in the head and his body was burned in the explosion of his car. This was able to prove his death to the people watching the recording through a camera, but it is possible to fake blood and get out of the way of an explosion. The only reason it was decided that the man was indeed Akai Shuichi was because he touched a phone that had fingerprints matching the ones found in his fire proof pocket."

"Get to the point already, I don't have time for your stories." Mary snapped, her patience having run out long ago.

"Alright. What do you think of this? The same phone was also held by a man named Kusuda Rikumichi, a man who shot himself in the head to commit suicide. Also, Akai Shuichi was perfectly knowledgeable on how to keep his fingerprints off something. Doesn't that open up a few possibilities?"

"I-I have trouble believing he is smart enough to predict all of that…" Mary trailed off, trying to not let the hope show in her voice.

"It wasn't him. His last words were, 'who would have thought it would come to this'. That can also be interpreted as, who _except him_ would have thought it would come to this. Then, when you factor in what I told you about who he had been with a few hours before, it can start to come together." At the last bit, Subaru's eyes drifted over to Conan who met it with a slight smirk.

"Really, and according to your theory, where would he be now?"

"Yeah, Shuu-nii could be anywhere."

"It's actually very simple. First, you need to know that the boy was involved. Then you just need to find anyone who mysteriously appeared around him. Like, for example you two. Or as another example me."

Mary stood up at that, looking into his eyes. With a slightly trembling hand, she reached up and felt his skin, confirming that it was really just a mask. Eyes set in determination, she tugged the mask off to reveal the son she had thought was dead staring back at her.

"Hi there, sorry if I worried you Mom, Masumi."


End file.
